


Owned

by Eris_Laveda



Series: Captive of a King [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU Thorin lives, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Slash, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Laveda/pseuds/Eris_Laveda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thorin lived, and instead of Bilbo being banished something worse happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods why was this in my mind.
> 
> Don't read this, no really, it needed to be out of my mind, and I need to share it to get it away from me.
> 
> I dont know where this came from but I suspect its the part that makes small children pulls off butterfly wings....

I want to cut into you,  
Make you entirely mine,  
Cut you up, tie you down,  
Rip you apart at the seams.

I want to delve into you,  
Right down into your core,  
I want to see how you work,  
I want to destroy and rebuild you.

I want to own everything about you,  
I want you to bare my marks,  
Let everyone know your mine,  
Show you off to all.

I know it's depraved,  
Sick and totally wrong,  
But that’s how I love,  
Jealously and dangerously.

I did try to warn you,  
I tried to turn you away,  
I knew Id want to delve into you,  
And now its to late.

I’ve started pushing boundaries,  
Which I know I shouldn't do,  
I've pushed beyond your limits,  
But you let me, enjoy it.

I cant stop myself forever,  
I can deny what I want,  
It's like a need, a burning desire,  
Which I will give into.

I tried so hard to get you to leave,  
I've warned you as much as I can,  
So when I destroy you please,  
Remember I did try to warn you.

I told you to leave me,  
I told you I was a danger,  
I gave you ways to control me,  
But you ignored me, and the safeguards.

I cant help but love the naivety,  
Gods I want to see how you work,  
I need to know to rip you apart,  
So I can build you up again, stronger.  
I want to crawl inside you,  
Take you over entirely,  
Make you think of naught but me,  
Make you enamoured, enslaved.

I need to be you one, your beloved,  
I need to know that you are mine,  
I need you to be mine,  
I need it more than I need to breathe.

Thoughts that you aren't mine ache,  
It hurts in a way I've never felt,  
I need to carve you up and hide you,  
Keep you safe from prying eyes.

No one can take you from me,  
I won't allow it, for you are mine,  
I'll mark you in a way no one will mistake,  
I'll make everyone know the truth.

 

He had thought that Thorin would let him leave after the Arkenstone disaster which had allowed the Dwarrow, the men and the Elves to destroy the orcs at minimal losses, but apparently he was to be punished for his misdeed.  
Bilbo had expected to be banished for what he had done, however that did not happen. Thorin showed a face of such anger, betrayal and blood lust that Bilbo had tried to run. He had been captured and dragged to a dungeon where he was bound to await the king's punishment.

Bilbo's eyes snapped open and he screamed as the brand touched his skin, forever marking him as Thorin's. His eye's were full of tears as he struggled against his bonds.  
Thorin chuckled darkly as the Hobbit struggled for release, and asked;  
“Did you really think you could escape me, you are MY Hobbit, no matter what you do, you will never escape me!”  
He removed the brand from his flesh and wrapped it with an ointment to prevent infection before picking up a sharp knife.  
“Do you know what this rune means thief?” Here he gestured to the covered brand. “No? Well let me tell you, it marks you as my belonging, my toy, to do with as I please. I can do whatever I please with you, none can stop me.”

Bilbo looked up with fearful eyes, and sobbed. He knew that he had done wrong, but to be punished in such a way.  
“Pl.ea..ease, Valar, Thorin please forgive me, I only thought to save you!”  
Here he choked back another sob and tried to get away from the knife that was moving towards his flesh.

“Ahh, I see you don't understand, many a dwarf would be happy to be the King's treasure. You will never go hungry, never need fear anything, so long as you never betray me, and do all I ask. I only hurt you because I love you. Once the word knows you are mine, once you know you are MINE, you shall be free to roam the halls.”

Thorin moved calmly despite his crazed look. As he moved the knife across the Hobbit's flesh he carved his name into the smaller creature, making sure that it would scar well enough to be recognisable.

“You will be mine only, no one else may touch you, and they may only look upon you with the knowledge that you belong to me!”

“Please Thorin, I did not ask for this. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth, but this, this is too far!” Bilbo screamed in pain again, fresh tears appearing. He looked pleadingly up at the dwarf who was hurting him so. “Why me?”

“Because I love you my burglar, I see I shall have to gag you, keep you silent, you may not object, you are mine, I will kill you before I release you pet.”

With that Thorin roughly shoved cloth into Bilbo's mouth to quieten him. After a short while Bilbo passed out from the pain. Thorin had cleaned and wrapped the bleeding wounds only to pick up a needle and many gold rings engraved with his name and the name of his line. One also proclaimed that the wearer was the king's own.

He took the needle and began to pierce the Hobbit's ears, putting the rings in evenly on both sides. He then took the ring proclaiming his ownership and pierced it thought Bilbo's septum. Finally satisfied with the amount of rings on his Hobbit the king lay the needle with the brand and knife.

He took a finely crafted steel collar from one side and placed it around Bilbo's neck. Once in place he sealed it with magic, so that none save the one who placed it on the wearer could remove it. He then attached the mithril chain which he had forged for it. 

He untied the poor Hobbit and carried him to his chambers where he attached the free end of Bilbo's chain to his bed, giving the Hobbit enough slack to move around his chambers freely, but no further. Placing him carefully in bed he removed his own clothing and got in beside him waking him gently.

When Bilbo awoke he was disoriented and in pain. So he did what and distressed Hobbit would do, he tried to run and hide, but found himself unable, due to the Dwarf pinning him to the bed.

“Now now Bilbo, I'm just going to finish my claim then I will take you out and show you off.” 

“What? NO! Thorin, stop this madness please!” The Hobbit begged desperately.

“Halfling must I tell you again, you will either be mine, or I will destroy you. You gave yourself to me freely, you cannot now escape, had you wished not to be mine you never should have signed the contract.”

“The contract said nothing of this Thorin! And you well know it!” Bilbo protested as he fought against the king's grip.

“The contract signed your life over to me until I deem the quest over, and until I see every orc dead I shall never see this quest as over, you are mine, and will be until death, how soon that death is, is your choice, choose, now!”

Thorin pressed harder upon Bilbo and placed both his wrists under one of his stronger hands, before reaching with his free hand for a knife, which he pressed to the frantically struggling Hobbit's neck.

Upon feeling the knife Bilbo stilled, and looked up at Thorin, realising how serious he was. He turned his head to the side and asked;  
“Do you promise I will be treated well, that I will suffer no further harm if I do as you command?”

Rejoicing Thorin removed the knife from Bilbo's neck and replaced it in his hand with lubricant.  
“I do swear I will hurt you no further than you deserve. My first order is that you do not fight any pleasure you feel from what I am about to do.”

With that said he slicked up his fingers and roughly began preparing the traumatised Hobbit. As he prepared his entrance he also breathed upon his ears and toyed with his cock, know Hobbit's to be very sensitive creatures. He had looked into how to arouse his toy and found that their ears were very sensitive.  
A fact he used ruthlessly. As much as Bilbo hurt, and as much as he did not wish to find pleasure in this act he could not over ride his bodies natural inclinations, Thorin seemed to know every spot on a Hobbit which could be used to stimulate a sexual response. He found himself becoming aroused, and true to his word, for fear of his life he did not try to hold back his pleasured reactions, even as he cried bitter tears of hate and self loathing.

When Thorin felt the Hobbit was prepared enough he entered him gently enough to ensure he would not harm him. As he entered he groaned, the Hobbit was the tightest he had ever had. He continued to stimulate the Hobbit to ensure he felt pleasure, he wanted the Hobbit to realise even his body could not be his own, that Thorin could make him feel whatever he wanted him to feel. He ensure that he wrung every bit of pleasure out of the Halfling that he could, making him orgasm with extreme force before allowing himself to find his own pleasure.

He smirked down at his Hobbit and spoke.  
“As you see Halfling, everything about you is mine, your life, your actions, your body and your pleasure!”  
Saying this he produced a chastity cage which would stop the Hobbit finding release without him.

“Be good now pet, I have to go and tend to matters of state, you will stay here and rest. I will be back this evening, and you will learn your place!”

With that Thorin left the silently sobbing form curled up on his bed, taking all items with him with which Bilbo could hurt himself.  
Bilbo curled up under the covers and cried for what felt like an age. Even his body had betrayed him to the Dwarf, what use was fighting, when he could do nothing against him. He began to wish for death, but he knew only Thorin could grant him that now. He was truly lost.


End file.
